Life has no Saviors
by Ice Godess
Summary: Sakura still thinks of herself as weak, and blames it on Sasuke and all the memories of Konoha. She leaves, and completly changes herself.


Life has no saviors. You can't close your eyes and wait for someone to come save you. The only thing you'll find when you open your eyes is death. Yet I've done it every time death comes at me. I close my eyes and wait for it to come. Mostly, I'm glad when someone comes to my rescue. But several times I wanted to strangle whoever saved me. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm weak. I may have almost surpassed my sensei, but I'm still as weak as that first day when I became the third man in Team 7. I don't blame Kakashi sensei for forgetting to train me more. I couldn't even keep up with Naruto. So it would have been a waste for Kakashi to take time to get me to the same level as the others. I was worthless, and I accepted it.

I still accept it. I'm not strong. I'm a medic-nin, and nothing useful. I'm weak. And stupid. Now, I don't have a heart. I gave it to Sasuke when he left, and it died with him. Along with the rest of my tears. Once I finished crying the night after he left, I never shed another tear ever again. So what's the point of me living? No much of one. I'm weak, useless, and I have no heart to give. The only one I had in buried, along with all my ties to Team 7.

I abruptly whacked myself on the head, pulling myself out of my thoughts quickly and painfully. I looked up startled as blood ran down my face. Must of hit myself harder than I thought. I shrugged and whipped the blood off on my arm, letting it dry there. I looked around startled. I was by the front gates, and the sun had already set. That's what I get for floating around like a ghost. I go somewhere I didn't even want to see again. I tried to turn and walk away, but instead I sat down, my back to the wall. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them, I position I hadn't been in since I was little and kids teased me about my big forehead. But that time was over. I didn't cry over what other people said. Anymore, I don't think I even listened, because I never even heard anyone address me.

I looked up at the full moon that hung above me in the sky, trying to remember why I hadn't bounced back after Sasuke left. Everyone was there for me. I have no reason to be like this. Except the voice in the back of my head that's telling me I'm like this for Sasuke. That if I become cold, and he does come back, he might like me. My head and my heart are in constant argument, and my body just seams to float around.

I tuned out my head and my heart out and just looked at the moon traveling across the sky. I opened my mouth and let the words flow out, not caring weather they came from my head or heart.

"Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle..."

I lifted my hand up and caught the one tear that fell off my face. My first tear in over three years.

I threw it to the ground, and walked outside the gates of Konoha. Maybe it was time to get away from the memories. From everything. To be someone completely different.

Once the sun rose the following morning, the only trace of Haruno Sakura was her pink hair that she cut off, like in the chunin exams. And her headband rested on top of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song is not mine. It's Miracle by Cascada.

I'm really not sure where this is going. If you want any couples, well... let the voting begin. Thanks.


End file.
